Goodbye
by TrueLoveAlways16
Summary: Caitlyn and Nate said goodbye months after camp. They both suffer heartbreak. Will they find their way back to each other? one-shot Naitlyn.


Goodbye: Naitlyn

An: I don't own Goodbye by Miley Cyrus.

I can honestly say you've been on my mind

Since I woke up today, up today

I look at your photograph all the time

These memories come back to life

And I don't mind

She sits alone in her bedroom hugging a teddy bear he got her for their first Valentine's Day. She cries as she looks at a picture of him for the millionth time that night. The memories flow back through her mind like a movie.

I remember when we kissed

I still feel it on my lips

The time that you danced with me

With no music playing

I remember the simple things

I remember til I cry

But the one thing I wish I'd forget

The memory I wanna forget

Is goodbye

Caitlyn touches her lips. She can still feel their first kiss after all these months. She still cries in her bedroom. She wants to forget. She wishes she could forget about him and how much it hurt to say goodbye… but she'll never forget her first love.

"I love him." She says suddenly and cries even more.

I woke up this morning

And played our song

And through my tears I sang along

I picked up the phone and then put it down

Cause I know I'm wasting my time

And I don't mind

Was it really just this morning when she sang along to their song? Caitlyn sings along once again. When finished, she picks up the phone then puts it back down.

"I'm just wasting my time. He doesn't want to talk to me anymore." She says and cries into the teddy bear.

I remember when we kissed

I still feel it on my lips

The time that you danced with me

With no music playing

I remember the simple things

I remember til I cry

But the one thing I wish I'd forget

The memory I wanna forget

Is Goodbye

She remembers when they stayed outside of the camp dancing with no music playing. Him holding her tightly. Her laughing at one of his jokes. She remembers everything about him. She remembers when they had to say goodbye.

"The one memory I wanna forget." She says softly to herself.

Caitlyn remembers the simple words spoken between them.

Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up

With your ringtone

I hesitate but answer it anyway

You sound so alone

And I'm surprised to hear you say

Her cellphone starts ringing that ringtone she hasn't heard in months. She hesitates at first but she answers it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Caitlyn.. It's Nate."

Caitlyn notices how alone he sounds.

"I know."

Nate sighs and says, "I know you might think this is dumb but here it goes.."

You remember when we kissed

You still feel it on your lips

That time that you danced with me

With no music playing

You remember the simple things

We talked til we cried

"I remember when we first kissed. I even still feel it on my lips.."

Caitlyn gasps.

"Nate.." She starts to say but he interrupts.

"Let me finish, Cait. I remember that time at Camp when I danced with you with no music playing.. Caitlyn. I remember every simple touch, everything. Caitlyn… I love you."

She starts to cry and immediately hears him crying on the other side of the phone.

"I love you, too Nate."

You said that your biggest regret

The one thing you wish I'd forget

Is saying goodbye

"You wanna know what my biggest regret is? The one thing I wish you'd forget?" he says softly over the phone.

"More than anything." She replies, still crying.

"saying goodbye. I wish.. we'd never said goodbye."

Caitlyn cries even harder at his words.

"Nate… I miss.. us."

Nate takes a deep breath and says, "I miss us, too Caitlyn."

Saying goodbye

oooh

Goodbye

"Nate.. I have to go. I have school in like 3 hours." She says with a sigh.

"Hey, it's fine. We've talked about it… for like 5 hours straight. I'll call you today okay?" He says with hope in his voice.

Caitlyn smiles for the first time in months.

"Okay…Bye nate.." She starts to hang up but hears him say,

"Wait!"

She puts the phone back to her ear, "Yeah Nate?" She giggles.

"I just wanted to say.. I love you."

She blushes and says, "I love you, too. I seriously need to get some sleep now."

Nate laughs for the first time in months.

"I'll let you sleep. Night, Babe. Remember, this isn't goodbye." He says happily.

She smiles and says, "Night, Nate. I know."

She hangs up and pulls the phone to her chest. For the first time, she believes that it really isn't goodbye.

AN: OKAY. So really long One- Shot. Please be nice to me! It's my first One-Shot for like anything! Review please! I might make a sequel.


End file.
